Upon Shattered Dreams
by Amyranth
Summary: [LotR SM] She is the promised one of whom the prophets spoke of long ago, she is the Silgaladhiel, the bringer of light, the shining one Cosmos. And destined to walk an endless dark road, will her reluctance to fight send Middle Eart to its doom? HIATUS
1. Entwining Fates

**Upon Shattered Dreams**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own Lord of the Rings. I do not own Fate and Destiny. I don't even own Feyt (it belongs to another author; Isobelle Carmody). I do, however, own Däestyni. And anything else you don't recognise. I am writing this purely for the sake of my sanity. I don't want to make money (though that would be nice). Please don't sue. Please don't copy. Please go on reading._

_**Summary:** She is the promised one of whom the prophets spoke of long ago, she is the Silgaladhiel, the bringer of light, the shining one- she is Cosmos. And destined to walk an endless dark road, will her reluctance to fight and accept her destiny send Middle Earth into an age of chaos? _

Prologue- Entwining Fates

Cosmos smiled silently as the last drop of life flowed out of her.

The battle was lost.

Chaos had won over her. Darkness had overcome light. There was no essence in her existence. She lost the fight. She was defeated. Now Chaos reigned, and her presence will be banished from this world forever. Chaos and Cosmos fought through the millenniums, not necessarily because they wanted to, but because it was in their natures. One was the essence of light and purity, whilst the other darkness and destruction. There was no way they could co-exist in harmony. One had to die. And this time, it was Cosmos.

But Cosmos wasn't sad. In fact, she felt strangely serene. Serenity, hm... she contemplated. That had once been her name. As had Usagi, Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity, the Messiah, the bunny. They had all been her names. Yet they weren't her true name. Her true name was her identity. Cosmos. That was her. The light of the world.

Cosmos smiled again. Maybe now she could finally escape the two things she had never ever been able to escape before- fate and destiny. Maybe now she could rest in peace, now that her job was fulfilled. She could die fade away, just like her friends, just like Endymion.

Cosmos did not fear death. She had already died when her beloved died. Her spirit died already. What use was her body then? She could join them. Cosmos closed her eyes. She was so tired. So tired of fighting, of having to be the strong one. Now she could rest in peace. With her friends, and together they would lie in the Void forever. Nothing could tear them apart.

Nothing.

* * *

"Feyt you idiot!" screamed Däestyni, splashing through the thin stream of silver liquid that surrounded her twin sister. Ignoring Feyt's annoyed look, Däestyni continued her rampage. "Feyt you've really messed things up now!" 

Feyt looked up from her pond. "What, dear sister, has happened now? Can you not see that I am extremely busy? I, unlike you, have endless work which must be attended to immediately lest men and women lie in uncertainty." Her voice was hazy and melodious.

Däestyni groaned and replied impatiently, "Stop trying to impersonate that mystical thing. You know that you can't fool me. You just sound like an idiot."

Feyt stood up, looking indignant. "Fine," she said stubbornly, her voice suddenly very crisp and far less misty. "Be that way." Feyt glared at her sister, and then jumped over a branch of the stream. She kneeled down, and ran her long slender fingers through the silver liquid. A strand of her long blond hair fell in. Feyt squealed and pulled it out.

Däestyni rolled her eyes and stamped her foot impatiently, shaking the ground.

The place they were in was rather peculiar. There were streams and ponds of silver liquid everywhere, like a web of water. Yet the silvery liquid was not water. The surface was smooth and had a luster. The round pools reflected the two sisters hundreds of times across the surface, like a maze of mirrors. Smoky fog rose from some areas, making it seem mystical. Looking up, one could see that there was no sky, nor sun, nor moon or stars. It was a simple hollowness, a never ending tunnel of hollowness. Yet it wasn't dark, in fact, light itself seem to spiral down.

This was the Lair where Feyt spent her life in, channeling and directing the flow of the liquid, and controlling the fate of all those who lived. Not a single soul escaped her sharp playful eyes. Their fates were the water, and Feyt directed them towards whatever she fancied.

Feyt and Däestyni were twin sisters, yet they were as different as day and night. Feyt had flowing long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes that danced with mischief. Däestyni, on the other hand, had short black hair, which was usually tied back into a small ponytail and deep chocolate brown eyes that shone with intelligence. Their personalities were also diverse. Däestyni played her role to perfection, planning out the lives of the living. She was the older one, and naturally assumed more responsibility. Feyt, on the other hand, was blithe and careless, often making blunders which her sister had to fix for her.

Feyt wrinkled her nose in displeasure as she saw a little ripple in one of the streams. She bounced up and was about to jump over when Däestyni blocked her path outright.

Frustrated, Feyt gave up on avoidance and asked her sister, "What is up Däestyni? You're being a pest."

Her comment sparked anger in Däestyni. "A pest!" she half-yelled. "You've completely screwed up and you're calling me a pest? Don't you know what you have done, Feyt?"

Feyt shrugged. "I do lot of things."

Däestyni rolled her eyes. "Feyt, you're so irresponsible. People say that fate is cruel, but really, Feyt is just a blundering careless fool who can't even tie up her hair!"

The last comment agitated Feyt. "I can so too!" she cried out indignantly. She swung her beautiful shiny hair around and started to brush it. "Now Däestyni hurry up and tell me what you want so that I can get back to work. I'm very busy."

"Really?" asked Däestyni sarcastically. "And are you so busy that you forgot you accidentally killed of Cosmos?" she dropped in mock casually.

Feyt suddenly stopped her combing. She looked up. "I killed Cosmos?" Her voice was that of disbelief, but it trembled ever so slightly.

Däestyni nodded fervently. "She's dead. Dead as a rock, dead as a dead bird, dead that brush you hold in your hand, dead as-"

"Aright already!" screeched Feyt, interrupting her sister rudely. Feyt paused, and chewed her thumb interestedly. "I suppose that wasn't meant to happen, was it?" she commented lightly.

Däestyni nearly blew up in rage. "OF COURSE IT WASN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN! Do you know what could happen now that Cosmos is dead, and the balance is tipped?"

"Shut up already Däes!" cried Feyt. "I know just as well as you what could happen, okay? The last thing I need is a two hour lecture from you."

Däestyni forced herself to remain calm. She spoke again, this time, her voice deadly icy. "How do you plan to fix it? The unbalance is already to take effect." She pointed to the ripple. "You see that? That's the start. It is going to get worse. Soon this whole place will be flooded. If there is no balance, there is no Fate, there is no Destiny, and there is no life."

"Däestyni," began Feyt calmly, "Your screeching, as passionate as it may be, does little to help. We just have to solve this problem, easy. We've been through worse."

"Yeah, and how are you going to solve it then?" asked Däestyni sarcastically.

Feyt shrugged. "Easy. She's dead and that tips the balance. We bring her back to life and the balance is restored, then Fate and Destiny continue on, and life returns to normal. Could it get simpler?"

Däestyni looked as if she could explode. "FEYT!" she shouted as she trembled in rage, "I knew you were an idiot but I had no idea you were this bad! You can't just simply kill off someone and then bring them back to life, that's against the Flow of Nature. Even we have to obey the Greater Force. Besides, you know just as well as I do that after the living dies, they are in the hands of Haedeis, ruler of the Void. We have no control over them then."

Feyt tapped her head gently and smiled at Däestyni. "Dear sister," she said cheerfully, "All those years thinking logically must've turned your brain numb! Can we not think outside of the square?"

Däestyni frowned. It was typical of Feyt to be unpredictable and quite often unstable. What idea did she come up with? "What?"

Feyt leapt up. Grinning widely, she replied, "We send her to another world."

"Ha?"

"Well, we can't bring her back to life, and we can't control her now that she is dead. But we can divert her soul away from her world and into another one. Thus, she has died in one world, but she is still alive in the universe, because she is living in another world. All I have to do is divert her stream of fate away from her original course and into somewhere else."

Däestyni could've laughed out loud, or cried, for that matter. "Feyt!" she exclaimed, "You always make things seem so easy! It's not. If Cosmos is transported into another world, then it would unsettle the balance of that world! She is the Light and she will cause the balance of that world to tip towards to good side. And as much as that would be nice, we can't allow that to happen! We'll end up where we've started- with a tipped balance!"

Feyt jumped over a small fast flowing stream, and started walking. "That's where you're wrong, Däestyni," she said smugly. She turned back to her stern-faced sister. "What if the world is already out of balance?" she asked. "What if the balance of that world, on its own accord, was tipping towards the dark side?"

Däestyni was confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Feyt pointed to a large pool of swirling water. "This is the world of Middle Earth. The balance there is tipping- towards the evil. Can you not see the dark tint, or smell the foul stench?"

Sure enough, when Däestyni examined carefully, there was a shadowy essence reflected in the water. Däestyni leaned closer, and immediately snapped back up. She nearly choked at the unpleasant odour the lake gave off.

Feyt smiled at her sister's reaction. "Told you so," she said smugly.

Changing the topic, Däestyni asked, "What do you propose then?"

Feyt kneeled down and placed her hand over the plateau beside the river, eyes closed and brows furrowing in concentration. Light flashed under her soft slender fingers, and moments later, a narrow trench appeared.

Feyt looked up. "If we send Cosmos here, then her light will balance out the darkness."

"And then?"

"Once Middle Earth has restored itself and the balance corrected, Cosmos will leave, so that her presence does not upset it again. I will then divert her fate towards another world on the brink of darkness, and once that is restored, I will send her to another. It will be a cycle- a never-ending cycle. How does that sound, Däestyni?"

Däestyni didn't reply.

From how she created Cosmos, she knew that the Light would not like this. But then again, what choice did they have? So she nodded mutely.

Feyt smiled proudly, and began working more on the trench, with Däestyni along aiding her.

Within hours, a shallow but long trench extended from the world of Tokyo all the way to Middle Earth. Däestyni shared a troubled smile with her sister, who was too proud to notice Däestyni's hesitation.

Without another word, Feyt began work again, murmuring ancient words that sounded oddly familiar to Däestyni's ears and drawing symbols unknown to her. The sounds echoed throughout the cave, shaking the rocks. Däestyni felt goosebumps rise on her arms. She had never seen Feyt at work, and so always imagined her to be careless and immature. Never had she imagined that her sister could be so powerful, dangerous and commanding all at once.

Feyt's eyes suddenly snapped open. She drew in several deep breaths before she spoke again, this time her voice lacking any trace of humor. "She won't come."

Däestyni frowned. "Why?" she asked. "Is it Haedeis? I could talk to him and tell him to-"

"No," interrupted Feyt sternly. "It's not that."

"What is it then?" asked Däestyni.

"I told you. She won't come," replied Feyt vaguely as she closed her eyes again.

And Däestyni understood. She won't come. Cosmos didn't want to go to another world. She had just lied in the Void briefly, and spent a precious few moments away from Destiny and Fate, with the love of her friends. She didn't want to leave them. She was resisting Feyt's calling.

Feyt's eyes snapped open again. "It's no use," she groaned. "Cosmos is resisting my power with all her might. I can't get her to come."

"What can we do?" asked Däestyni. "Maybe if we lured her with something, something she desires... Maybe then she will come out."

Feyt pondered for a moment, and then a smile played on her lips. She snapped her fingers and raced back to the Middle Earth pool. There, she frowned, paused, and then smiled. She held up and finger, and swirled it in a clockwise direction. A stream of silver liquid flowed out from the pool and followed Feyt, cutting a trench on its own. Feyt walked along, and the liquid followed. Feyt stopped at the empty trench she had made before. She closed her eyes, and murmured a few inaudible words. The silver liquid flowed into the empty trench, forming an intersection.

Smiling, Feyt bent down and closed her eyes again, murmuring and drawing. This time, a stream of silver flowed slowly into the empty trench. The two streams of silver met, and became one. The combined stream, like a thin thread, flowed across the land, connecting the two worlds.

Feyt opened her eyes and grounded herself, releasing her centered energy. Smiling up at Däestyni, she whispered, "Cosmos has entered Middle Earth."

"What did you do?" asked Däestyni curiously.

Feyt shrugged and murmured, "One cannot escape the fate of one's calling."

"Now seriously Feyt, what did you do? What's that other stream?"

Feyt grinned cheekily at her sister. "Nor can one escape from the calling of one's heart."

"You mean..."

Feyt nodded.

"Oh Feyt..." groaned Däestyni. "You have no idea what you've just done. We've already broken Cosmos' heart once by killing Endymion. We cannot do it again. I fear that she will break. I truly fear that."

Feyt shook her head sadly. "That is her fate. I'm sorry that it had to happen to her. But it was the only way. She will understand. Perhaps they will have a happy ending."

"She will have to leave him eventually. How can that be happy?" questioned Däestyni.

"You never know, dear sister," replied Feyt mystically. "Their fates are entwined together, their hearts belong to each other, and their souls have found their other half. Strange things can happen then."

Däestyni did not know what to say, so she said nothing. Would Feyt's idea, crazy as it may seem, really work? Only time would tell. Däestyni felt sorry for Cosmos. But she didn't voice it out. All of them had their own destinies and fates. Hers was to set the destinies of others, yet she could not control her own. She could not leave the Cauldron. She had no choice, much like Cosmos. It was the way everything worked. It was the Greater Force.

Däestyni looked down at her Feyt. She had always been so strict and nasty to her sister. Däestyni could not remember the last time she praised or even smiled at her younger sister. She had always been scorning her, always putting on the impatient sarcastic tone. In her mind, Feyt was the troublesome one, always needing her help. Now that she looked carefully, Feyt did have her good points. Though careless she may be, she was good at heart and can pull herself together at the worst of times.

"Däes?" asked Feyt, waving her hand in front of Däestyni.

Däestyni awoke from her thoughts, and smiled at her twin. How cute she looked! "Yes, Feyt?"

"You will promise to visit me soon, won't you?" asked the blonde.

Däestyni nodded and kneeled down beside her twin. "Of course I will," she replied.

Feyt grinned and gave her sister a big beary hug. "Thank you. I get so lonely sometimes."

Lonely. That was what Cosmos must be feeling, thought Däestyni. Däestyni glanced at Cosmos' Stream of Fate over Feyt's shoulder. The liquid flowed pleasantly along into the darker pool of Middle Earth. Maybe things will work out. Just maybe.

Däestyni shook Feyt off. "I've got to go now. I'm glad that we sorted this out. Keep an eye on Cosmos, won't you?"

Feyt nodded. "Of course." Däestyni grinned and with another swift hug, left the Lair. Feyt turned back to the stream. The smile disappeared off her lips.

Why on earth was there a ripple in the middle of the stream?

* * *

Author's Notes: HI EVERYONE!!!

Let me introduce myself. I'm Amyranth. Call me Amy though. It saves you from tryping out another five additional characters. I've written a lot of fanfics. I've read a lot as well. But this is my first go at a SM/LORT crossover. Please be supportive. I know it's kind of cliche (the beginning anyway), but I've read so many and just wanted to try it out. It's like an adventure.

Pop in and give me a comment! Or you can email me! Thanks everyone! Promise the next chapter will be much much more interesting.

Have a great day,

Amy!


	2. Interrupted Council

**Upon Shattered Dreams**

Chapter 1- Interrupted Council

Legolas swung off his horse and looked about him. Trees blossoming with beautiful leaves that seemed to shine gold filled the pathway. The air held a crisp refreshing scent. Even the sky seemed brighter and bluer here. Everything was perfect.

_Imladris. _

He loved his home, Mirkwood, so very much. The forest had his heart and never ceased to fascinate him. The ancient knowledge the trees held was beyond that of any wise elf. But Rivendell was an entire different matter. It was the centre of the elves' wisdom, more beautiful beyond one's imagination. Delicate, yet powerful, no other place in Middle Earth apart from perhaps Lothlorien could compare with Rivendell.

Legolas patted his horse and the chestnut stallion neighed gently in reply. Then, with an affectionate nuzzle to its rider, it trotted off into the sunset, swinging its tail. Legolas's smile widened. His sharp elvish hearing picked up the sound of trickling water in the distant. Legolas contemplated going on a walk through the elvish city. It was still early, but he feared that he would lose count of time. After a few minutes of battling, his eagerness to walk through the gardens of Rivendell finally won.

Legolas wondered off, weaving in and out through the tall straight trees. Overhead, birds chirped pleasantly as he treaded lightly over the stone paths. There were all kinds of plants and flowers that he had never seen before. Large as the Mirkwood forest is, it lacked the variety which Rivendell offered. It had been so long since he had visited Imladris, thought Legolas. _Too long_.

Legolas stopped abruptly. Did his ears deceive him or had he not just heard a faint rustling of leaves? He swung his head left, and then right again, but could not pick out anything. Was it really just his imagination? He was just about to move onwards when he heard it again.

There, it was definitely there- a faint rustle amid the trees. Legolas grew wary, and mentally prepared himself for an attack. He reached for his bow and took a few cautious steps forwards, eyes and ears alert. He kept his eyes on a few tall trees which were shedding golden leaves, guessing that the origin of the sounds was hidden amongst there.

For a few moments, he waited. But nothing happened. Legolas was about to turn away when he spotted a shadow pass across the canopy of leaves. With its movement came a small rusting of leaves. He drew out an arrow and fired. The arrow pierced through the top of the trees and disappeared.

A figure plunged down from the branches and tumbled into a large pile of fallen leaves, making a noisy 'crunch' sound. Legolas drew his bow again and walked forwards cautiously, ready to fire if the figure made any attempt to escape. Legolas looked down. A small hand reached out from the pile of leaves and a person emerged. Legolas almost released the string but stopped himself in time.

Legolas could've laughed out loud. He restored the arrow to his quiver and smiled down at the small elleth who laid in the pile of leaves. She was quite a strange marvel. She had long blond hair, which after the previous incident, is full of twigs and leaves, and the torn garments which she wore only made her look more like a homeless child.

The little elleth turned her head around and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at Legolas, who for the first time saw her face. The first thing that registered in his mind was her startling beauty. The second thing that struck him was the depth of her deep cobalt eyes. They seemed to sparkle with life and intelligence.

There were several scratches that rang up along her thin arms- a result from the sudden fall. Legolas felt suddenly very guilty, for it was his arrow that caused her to fall out of the tree in the first place. So smiling, he extended his hand and said, "Suilad. _Hello_"

The little elleth stared back at him, eyes wide open in wonder. But she did not take his hand, nor reply.

Legolas frowned. "_What are you doing in the gardens, little one_?"

Again, the only answer he received was silence. Frustrated but curious, Legolas tried again, this time deciding to use Common Tongue instead of Elvish. "Are you hurt?"

To his astonishment, the little elleth opened her mouth. But then after a moment, she closed it again, and had not made a reply. This confused Legolas greatly. Why did she not speak? She had understood his words, he knew. Then why did she not answer him? Unless…

She was _mute_.

"You cannot speak, can you?" he asked. The elleth looked at him dumbly for a moment, but then nodded.

Legolas smiled kindly at her. "It's alright little one. I mean no harm." He extended his hand again, and this time the little elleth took it. She stood up, and dusted herself before she gazed upon Legolas again, this time curiosity filling her eyes.

Legolas moved a step closer.

The little elleth leaped backwards, fear filling her round blue eyes. She threw Legolas a last look before scrambling through the trees and disappearing off into the sunset. She was gone before Legolas could blink.

On the way back, Legolas couldn't help but think about his encounter with the little elleth. She was such a curious little thing. It was a pity that he did not find out more about her. She was probably one of the elves that dwelled in Rivendell, or perhaps she may be lost. But one question he could not rid of in his mind.

Who was she?

* * *

For the next few days, Legolas constantly thought about the mysterious little elleth. He took numerous other walks around, in hope to catch a glimpse of her again. But he did not see her, which puzzled him greatly. But as the day of the council drew nearer, he found his thoughts straying back to the crisis he was sent to Rivendell for- the rising of power of Sauron.

The council was not going well. Apart from the escape of Gollum, there was also now the treason of Isengard. Saruman the White, who had long been an ally, had turned against them to join the dark forces of Mordor. Indeed, this was the worst news he had heard in a while.

Then there was the debate of the fate of the ring. The man from Gondor- he did not like him, nor did he trust him. Whenever he spoke, Legolas felt greed and desire radiation off him. It was not a good omen. And then there were the dwarves. Long was the feud between the two races of Elves and Dwarves, but never had Legolas encountered one as stubborn as Gimli son of Gloin.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir eerily, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The evil eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren waste land, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The ring must be destroyed!" cried Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" shouted Gimli.

"And if we fail, what then?" asked Boromir, "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an elf!" shouted Gimli.

As calm as the elves were, Gimli's last remark agitated them deeply, and set alight some of the fire of old feuds. All of the elves stood up simultaneously and rebuked for their dignity.

Soon, Gandalf joined the fight and all of the members of the council were shouting on top of each other. It did not seem like a meeting between civilized important members of the community, but rather like children arguing who would be up first for tag. Each race spoke for its own benefit, its own beliefs. None were willing to take a step back to listen to others. It was not possible to hear any voice alone. But no one was willing to stop- everyone was eager to prove their own point. The quarrel heated and grew louder and louder, until it was even impossible to hear one's own voice.

Legolas's ears twitches, as his sensitive hearing picked up a noise from afar.

It was laughter.

Clear, pure, crystal laughter. It sounded like chimes, ringing and echoing. The laugh was so beautiful and joyous, and Legolas's spirits lifted.

The elves around Legolas heard it as well, and fell silent, causing whoever they were arguing to stop speaking as well. Within moments, the quarrel suddenly died down, and there was an eerie silence. The only sound that was heard was the laughter. It was so pure, so unrestrained and natural, pleasant and melodious. Everyone stared, uncertain of what was coming.

The laughter drew nearer.

There were a quick rush of footsteps and rustling of leaves. Behind some bushes suddenly popped out two elvish children, one boy and one girl. They took a glance backwards, and kept running, smiling widely. But the laughter did not originate from them. Theirs was humorous and childish, and the laughter the council heard was lighter.

Suddenly from behind the two children, popped up a small elleth. She sprung from behind, and shocked the little children. They fell the ground, and laughed. The elleth laughed as well, and her loose golden hair glowed underneath the afternoon sunlight.

The council watched, eyes open and jaws wide with shock and amusement. Here was a gathering of the most important people of Middle Earth. There were those who had shed blood in the worst battles, been through hell and back, and in the middle of a fiery and useless quarrel, they were interrupted by a small girl's laughter.

The trio raced around, still not knowing that they were being watched. The children stumbled upon the steps, followed by the elleth. The girl looked up, and seeing the face of Lord Elrond and the rest of the council, gasped, and quickly dragged the boy away. The elleth stood up, dusted herself, and looked around for the children, who had now disappeared away. Only know did she notice the members of the council watching her intently.

She took a few tentative steps backwards, and gazed at them fearfully.

Legolas gasped. "It's you!" he exclaimed in recognition.

Everybody's eyes turned to the Prince of Mirkwood. "You know her, Legolas?" asked Elrond.

Legolas shook his head. "I know this elleth only by sight and not name. I met her a few days ago upon a stroll in the gardens. I thought she was perhaps one of the elves here."

Lord Elrond shook his head. "She is no elf," he said. He raised his hand and lifted a strand of golden hair that covered the elleth's ear away. The little elleth, or elleth no more, flinched.

Legolas and the rest of the council gasped. Her ears were _round_.

"She is human!" Gimli shouted.

"I did not know the race of men could produce one so fair," commented one of the elves.

"Indeed she has the looks and grace of an elf," commented Aragorn, "Except her height."

The lass looked at them, eyes full of curiosity.

"What is your name, child?" asked Elrond kindly. The girl stared back at him.

"She is mute," explained Legolas.

"She had intruded a _secret_ council," said Boromir.

Lord Elrond turned back to face the man of Gondor. "She stumbled upon it by chance."

"She could be a spy," retorted Boromir. "Who knows who she is?"

The girl turned to gaze upon Boromir, but then her eyes fell onto the ring. She took a few steps forwards, and brushed past Lord Elrond. Her deep blue eyes became fixated on the small ring that lied upon the stone table. She did not blink. It was as if she was in a trance… She stopped and her hand reached out for the ring. It drew her. Her hand moved closer-

"Do not touch the ring!" cried Gandalf.

All of a sudden, the girl flinched, and blinked, as if she had just awoken. She gave a cry, and raced away before anyone could stop her.

"I wonder who she is…" mused Gandalf, "She does not reside here?"

"No," replied Elrond. "Something in my heart tells me that she is of great importance. Though how one like her could be confuses me."

"She is a human," said an elf gruffly, "And a girl too."

Elrond shook his head sadly. "I shall send Arwen to look for her. I trust she will not run far. Let us all go back to the matter at hand."

Before residing his seat again, Legolas thought he caught a glimpse of golden hair amongst the bushes.

* * *

Feyt wiped away the sweat on her face. _Great_, she thought sulkily, just great. Not only has Cosmos lost all her memories, but the intertravel from different worlds had also damaged the part of her mind that controlled the voice. But that will heal over time, Feyt thought. Then she smiled as a bright idea hit her. How come I didn't think of this earlier? She wondered.

Sometimes I really am a genius.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support… it's sooo much appreciated! I love hearing from all of my readers. Please keep supporting me. I know this chapter was slow in coming out, but I found it quite hard to write, and there are numerous bits which I'm not particularly happy about… but it'll have to do. Also I was really busy coz of school... but now I'm on holidays! No prizes for guessing who the mysterious 'elleth' is! ; )

In reply to some questions to couples… come on… it was sooo obvious in this chapter! If you still haven't figure it out… well… then either 1) go hit yourself on the head 2) check if you have short term memory loss or 3) reread the chapter. I swear… there are no tricks involved. It is very straight forward. But I might change it… you never know (Oh I can just feel the power!)

Thank you goes to these people:

**Samantha: **Sorry... Endymion isn't reborn in this story... I mean... what would be the fun of a crossover in that? Thanks for reviewing!

**Callisto Star: **Would you believe me if I told you that your story was the first LotrSM crossover I read? I love "Tears of a Moon Elf" (don't know it in elvish) I don't own the spelling of FEYT because I stole that off a book I read. I do own Destiny's spelling though. I'm glad you like it!

**SilverAngelCosmos**: Well... I think you know who's she's matched with from this chappie!

**ParasiteEve**: Your wish has been granted!

**Queen Diamond:** I hope I cleared it up a bit better. All that fate destiny stuff is confusing. I get confused too and _I'm _the author!

**Flame Ivy Moon:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Angelwings6117**: Thanks for the compliments!

**Princess** **Moonshadow**: I have updated!

**Lyrabird**: You're in england... I don't know if you can read this... but have fun and say hi to emma for me!

**Seren Lunar Echo:**Sorry to disappoint you... but Strider and Cosmos will become VERY close... like brother/sister type... that good?

**Calime07: **I think you'd know who's fate it is now!

**Loveandpeace: **Thanks for dropping in!

**Sarobando**: I know that you are suffering a lot to read this, and I'm really appreciative!

Okay... here's something important... I need help. There is a lot of elvish involved in this fic... and I don't know any elvish translation sites... (hence why there's some elvish bits missing)... and therefor could someone please give me a site? Thanks in advance!

That's all for the moment...

Have a great day!

Amyranth


	3. The Woods of Lothlorien

**Upon Shattered Dreams**

Chapter 2- The Woods of Lothlórien

Legolas treaded carefully through the woods, ahead of the Company. But light were his footsteps no more, for the full loss of Mithrandir weighed heavy upon his heart. The grief was new and the pain almost unbearable. But they could not stop. Orcs would soon follow them, and if the quest was not to fail, they must go onwards.

The night-wind blew chill up the valley to meet them. Before them a wide grew shadow loomed, and they heard an endless rustle of leaves like poplars in the breeze.

Legolas stopped. "Lothlórien!" he cried. "Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood."

* * *

"Here is Nimrodel!" said Legolas, as the Fellowship stopped in front of a fast flowing stream. "Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the North, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. Come, let us bathe our feet, for it is said that the water heals the weary."

Legolas stepped in, and felt the cool purity of the water touch his feet, and it seemed all his fatigue left him. He called out for the Company to follow him, and one by one they climbed down. When all had crossed, they sat down by the bank, and ate a little food.

It had been a little more than one month since the Fellowship left Rivendell, recalled Legolas, and already one of the members was lost to them. And without Gandalf, what hope did they have? Dark was their path when they set out from Rivendell, but darker it was now without their guide. There was silence in the air, as each member reflected on the grief. The only noise was that of the flowing stream.

Legolas looked up suddenly.

"What is it?" asked Aragorn.

Legolas frowned. "Singing…"

And the rest of the Company heard it soon too, a distant echo. The music grew louder, and soon they mere able to make out the words.

_A star was bound upon her brows,_

_A light was on her hair_

_As sun upon the golden boughs_

_In Lórien the fair._

"It is a song of the maiden Nimrodel, who bore the same name as this creek…" mused Legolas. "It is a sad long tale, speaking of the sorrow that fell upon Lothlórien. It is a fair song in our woodland tongue, but that was a fine translation into the Westron Speech. Sh… listen."

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free;_

_And in the wind she went as light_

_As leaf of linden-tree._

The voice belonged to that of a maiden's. She sang beautifully, her voice melodious and clear, with a deep sadness and regret that could only come from within the heart. The Company listened, enchanted. The song touched upon their hearts.

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel,_

_By water clear and cool,_

_Her voice as falling silver fell_

_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell,_

_In sunlight or in shade;_

_For lost of yore was Nimrodel_

_And in the mountains strayed…_

The voice faltered, and it seemed that the singer was overcome by grief for Nimrodel. It seemed that they would hear no more. But a deeper and equally clear voice continued for her. The Company turned, and found that Legolas was singing.

_The elven-ship in haven grey_

_Beneath the mountain-lee_

_Awaited her for many a day_

_Beside the roaring sea._

Legolas stopped, and waited for the other singer to continue. There was a pause, a hesitance. But the maiden continued.

_A wind by night in Northern lands_

_Arose, and loud it cried,_

_And drove the ship from elven-strands_

_Across the streaming tide._

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_The mountains sinking grey_

_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed_

_Their plumes of blinding spray._

The voice faded away. For a while the Company waited, hoping to hear more. But there was nothing. The maiden singer had left.

Merry sighed. "I should have liked to listen to more. Could you sing it to us?" he asked Legolas, causing the Woodland elf to laugh.

"I have forgotten much, for it is a long song. My voice is no match of what we have just heard, and you would surely be disappointed. It is better if you heard from a better singer. But even if I could, we not the time."'

"I would like to know who that was," wondered Frodo.

"As would all of us, I suspect, Frodo," said Aragorn.

"Is she not an elleth of Lothlórien?" asked Boromir.

"No young elf should be wondering at the outskirts of these borders alone. It is not safe, especially at night."

"Her voice was beautiful. I felt as if I was floating," said Pippin dreamily.

"Beautiful is too common a word to describe it," said Legolas. "Magical more like. Indeed she has a lovely voice, and one could almost say that she was fair as Nimrodel herself."

"It seemed oddly familiar," commented Frodo lightly.

"No doubt you have heard a voice likewise in Rivendell," dismissed Boromir.

"Let us sleep now," said Aragorn, "For night is upon us. Let us seek refuge amongst the tree-tops, as the Galadhrim. We have sat here beside the road already longer than was wise."

The Company now turned aside from the path, and went into the shadow of the deeper woods, westward along the mountain-stream away from Silverlode. Not far from the falls of Nimrodel they found a cluster of trees, some of which overhung the stream. Their great grew trunks were mighty girth, but their height could not be guessed.

"I will climb up," offered Legolas, "For I am at home among trees." Swift as an arrow, Legolas sprang up and caught hold of a large branch. He swung his legs around and propelled himself upwards.

"Daro!" a commanding voice suddenly shouted.

Legolas, shocked, loosened his grip and fell back to the ground. He gazed up, and spoke in an elven-tongue unknown to the Company except for Aragorn. A few moments later, a silvery rope fell down from the treetop and three elves climbed down. The tallest one nodded to Legolas, and bowed his head slightly towards Aragorn.

"Welcome," said the elf in Common Tongue, "I am Haldir. And these are my brothers, Rúmil and Orophin." Here the other two elves bowed slightly. "They speak little of your tongue," explained Haldir. "Messengers from Imladris arrived a few days ago that spoke of your company. You may stay with us tonight, as Elrond has bid us to befriend you, though it is not our custom."

Haldir spoke softly, but his voice radiated authority, and it was no doubt he was of high status within the March wardens. His gaze turned upon Gimli, and a smile played upon his lips. "Alas… a dwarf! We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days. By law, you are not permitted in our land."

Gimli glared at Haldir.

"But Elrond himself chose him to be one of our companions," said Frodo, "And he has been brave and faithful."

Haldir spoke softly to his brothers, speaking in elvish again. He turned back and nodded grimly. "Very well. The dwarf shall pass. But he must walk blindfold through Lothlórien."

This was not at all to the liking of Gimli. "I will not walk blindfolded, like a beggar or prisoner."

"This is our law. I cannot change it," replied Haldir coolly.

Laughter ran through the trees. Legolas felt a sudden surge of familiarity. A female voice followed. "Oh dear Haldir, let the dwarf pass."

The Company looked up, wondering who the voice belonged to, for it was the same that had sung whilst they were at Nimrodel. Haldir looked up too, and Legolas noticed that there was a smile on his lips. But when he spoke again, his voice was harsh and commanding.

"What are you doing here, Ithilwen?"

The same laughter echoed around them, making it impossible to tell which direction whence it came from. "Why can't I come here?" the female voice whined.

"You know it is not safe," said Haldir sharply.

Ithilwen sighed. "And _you_ know perfectly well that I am fully capable of fending for myself," she complained. "Why won't you ever let me come with you? I can fight just as well as all your other wardens."

"You know not of the dangers involved, nor can you understand," said Haldir. His tone softened. "Go back now, back to where you will be guarded. My heart will rest easier tonight if I knew you were safe and protected, away from danger."

Who was this elleth? Legolas saw the expression on Haldir's face and knew he cared about this Ithilwen. His whole demeanor differed whenever he spoke with her- his tone was only sharp because he feared for her. The sudden change from a strict, cold and fearless March Warden to a caring soft-mannered elf puzzled Legolas. But he had no chance to ponder further.

The elleth at the other end sighed. "Fine… You win," she said sulkily. "I know… I know… you're right. You always are. I'll go back." Her confession caused Haldir to smile, and once again, Legolas was amazed at the influence this elleth had over Haldir.

"You'd better now," said Haldir, "Before this place is flooded by orcs."

"ORCS!" was the excited cry from the other end.

"No," said Haldir firmly. "You are not staying."

"Oh but Haldir!" cried Ithilwen. "I promise I'll stay close to you and Rúmil and Orophin. I promise not to do anything stupid, like trying to fight them. I just want to stay and look at them, Haldir. Oh _please, _Haldir. Please!"

Legolas couldn't help but grin at the elleth's naïve enthusiasm. No doubt she had never seen anything except those of her own kind before. Orcs must be fascinating to her. Had it been him, he would've let her stay after the adorable outburst. But obviously the resolve of the March Warden was stronger than his.

"No. And I'm not saying that there _would _be orcs, I am simply saying that there _might _be, though unlikely as it is," said Haldir.

"Oh but _Haldir_…" wailed the elleth.

"Ithilwen," warned Haldir.

"Fine, fine, fine…" said the elleth impatiently. "But you have to promise to tell me all about the things the happen. Everything… you have to promise. Then I'll leave."

Haldir smiled. "I promise."

"That's good enough for me then," chirped the elleth happily, "I'll see you later Haldir!"

And the Company heard no more from the strange elleth. Haldir turned back to them, and said apologetically, "I am sorry about that interruption."

"Who was she?" asked Frodo. This was something that the whole Fellowship wanted to know. "We heard her voice down at Nimrodel."

"Ah," said Haldir knowingly, "You are lucky, for though Ithilwen's voice is beautiful, she rarely sings. Many of my folk would ask of a performance from her, but she would decline so politely that it is impossible to force her, not that any would, for she is much loved. She sings only at special occasions, or when she feels like it. But her songs are deep and meaningful, and truly mesmerizing. She is known throughout Lothlórien for her voice. My folk gave her another name, _Aerlinniel_, which is Elvish for Song."

"But why would she not sing?" asked Pippin.

Haldir shook his head. "That is a mystery to us. She would not say. She would merely smile at us dazzlingly and then run off with some children. That is her… she is wild. She cannot be tamed. But that is why we all love her."

Orophin stepped forwards to his brother and whispered something into his ear. Haldir nodded. "It is getting late, and I believe you are all weary. Your folk must not remain on the ground. We have seen a troop of Orcs going north towards Moria. Wolves are howling on the wood's borders. The peril is not far behind. Tomorrow morning you must go on."

"But sleep safe tonight, for you will be well guarded. My brothers and I will keep watch. I will show you were you will sleep tonight. Follow me."

Haldir climbed up the silver rope ladder with great ease. Legolas followed after him, with the same grace and speed. One by one, each member climbed up, and last came Gimli, who had trouble with the flimsy ropes for he feared that they would not carry his weight, forgetting the skill of the elves.

The branches of the tree spread out far, strong and stable. On top of these the elves had built a platform. There were no walls, nor any railings. A light adjustable screen was used to block wind, but that was it. There was a hole down the middle of the platform, through which the rope was let down.

"This is what my people call a _talan_," explained Haldir. "Tonight you shall sleep here."

"I doubt I will be able to fall asleep tonight," murmured Merry, "I shall be frightened that I shall fall off! I'm afraid I am not particularly fond of heights!"

"Neither am I. But I shall go on sleeping, whether I fall of or not!" whispered Sam back.

"The hobbits shall sleep with us," said Haldir, not noticing the quiet conversation. "There is another talan in the next tree. The rest of the Company will sleep there."

* * *

A/N: Wowa…. Another chappie! This one might've been slightly boring, but it sets a really good foundation for the rest of the story. It was necessary. The next chapter gets much more interesting. As you can all see, Cosmos, or Ithilwen as she is now called, has regained her voice. This will be explained in the next chapter; however, those of you who are clever might be able to figure out who _really_ fixed it up.

Ithilwen is pronounced- _Ith-ill-when_. Ithil is elvish for moon and wen means lady or maiden. The literal translation for Ithilwen is _maiden of the moon_. Also, it is the elvish equivalent of the name "Selene".

Aerlinniel is pronounced _Ire-lin-nee-ell_. It is elvish for song, as explained by Haldir.

As you can see, I did my homework!

**_IMPORTANT:_** _I follow the book as well as the movie. Basically... just follow along with the story. It depends on which version for a specific event I liked better. Most people have seen the movie and read the books... so it shouldn't cause a lot of trouble. But to the movie-only people, it's all pretty self-explanatory._

Thank you goes to:

**Koko Belle**

**Flame Ivy Moon**

**Angel**: Hm... the site didn't work... but I found what I needed

**Lucin**

**Princess Silver Serenity**: Thank you for your encouragements... it meant so much to me!

**Seren Lunar Echo**

**Crystal**-**Winter**: I never said she was a child. I said she was 'small' and 'little', describing her stature. Legolas assumed she was young because of her height because he believed that she was an elf. But she's not... I think you must've misunderstood. She's not a child!

**Chou** **Hime**: Yes... over 2000 words per chapter... lots of work! But fun ;)

**Callisto** **Star**: I like Boromir... I just don't see him with Serenity.I know LegoSerenity is so cliche... but I can't help myself.

**devilsheart**

**StarBella**

Thank you ALL for reviewing... it means so much to me! I'll try to update soon. Please continue to support this story. Have a great day,

Amy


	4. Ithilwen's Story

**Upon Shattered Dreams**

Chapter 3- Ithilwen's Story

Celeborn turned to his wife, and his eyes were filled with worry. "Mithrandir has fallen into the clutches of Moria. What hopes has the Fellowship now of destroying the Ring?"

The Lord and Lady of Lothlórien had just met with the remainder of the Fellowship, and after sending them away to rest, Celeborn discussed the current situation with his wife. Troubled, the elf lord knew that Middle Earth was standing on the edge of doom.

Galadriel smiled sadly. "Great was the loss of the Grey Pilgrim, but hope still remains. A greater force is at play than that we know of."

Celeborn frowned. "You speak of the _Siladhiel_."

Galadriel nodded. "Of course."

Celeborn's grimace deepened. He knew of his wife's wisdom, yet he could not understand why Galadriel was so fixated with this _Siladhiel_, literally, the Shining One. Prophecies, according to Celeborn's knowledge, could be complex and often, unreliable and unpredictable.

As if reading his thoughts, Galadriel said, "Do you doubt the knowledge and wisdom of those before us?"

Stunned by the intensity of her words, Celeborn replied, "No… But this prophecy has been passed down through the ages for countless generations, but never come to pass. How is it that you are sure that she is the one?"

"She bears all the signs."

"But if we are mistaken? Prophecies are known to be-"

"-unpredictable? Yes. But can you not feel the power that radiates off her?"

Celeborn nodded his head, admitting that Galadriel's words were true. "I have not known such power ever before."

"Power," whispered Galadriel, "That can match Sauron."

"What do you plan for her?" asked Celeborn.

Galadriel hesitated. "I'm not sure," she finally answered, "Perhaps it is best to just watch, and be silent. After all, we do not know how the prophecy will come to play, and perhaps foreknowledge would only hinder it."

Celeborn nodded. "She certainly has captured the heart of our people…"

Galadriel smiled somewhat wryly. "Not least the heart of our March Warden," she reflected, "Haldir has never been one to show much emotion, yet he can't seem to help himself whenever she is around."

Celeborn's brows furrowed to a frown. "Is that wise, given her destiny?"

Galadriel sighed. "We cannot live constantly thinking about how our choices now will affect the future, for such thinking could drive one mad. Better to act as we do, and let the fate come to us, for it is a ruthless tyranny, and not a force known to forgive its victims. "

* * *

Legolas treaded through the woods slowly, breathing in the scent of blooming flowers, and feeling some of his previous weariness and grief wash out of him. He had heard many tales of Lothlórien in his homeland, and had always wanted to experience the woods' beauty firsthand ever since a young elfling. Yet he had never imagined that he would come under such conditions…

_Thump._

Legolas's head snapped up to see a flash of white fall before him and hit the ground. A girl clad in white had fallen down from a tree top. Legolas had been so rapt in his thoughts that he had failed to pick up the presence of another around him until now. He rushed over to help the young elleth up.

Taking his hand, she straightened up and shook her head slightly-

"It is you!" cried Legolas. His face turned amused. "That is twice that you have fallen before me." For standing in front of him was indeed the young girl that he had encountered at Rivendell. Only Legolas realized now that he was wrong in his judgment of her age, for now she seemed much older.

She smiled at him brightly. "I remember you," she recalled.

Legolas restrained a surprised gasp. "You can speak now," he said, almost accusingly.

"It healed," she told him. "I am Ithilwen."

Despite all his coolness, Legolas could not hide his shock for the second time. "_You_ were the one singing at Nimrodel!"

Ithilwen frowned, but her face suddenly lightened as she came to a conclusion. "And _you _were the one that sang after me. I did not imagine it would be you," she said, smiling. "And sir, I still do not know your name, though you know mine."

"Legolas."

"Legolas," she tasted the name slowly. "So Legolas-chan, what brings you to the eaves of the Golden Wood?"

Her question made Legolas hesitate slightly. What to answer- Sauron? The Fellowship? The ring? None of those answers would mean anything to the girl in front of him and none of them seemed right. "Duty," he finally settled on, "Matters which shouldn't be discussed openly in such places," he added in case Ithilwen should question further.

She nodded knowingly at him.

"Perhaps you should tell me your story," Legolas suggested.

Ithilwen smiled, and sat down against the stump of the large oak tree she fell out of. She patted a space on the ground next to her, a sign which Legolas took as for him to sit there. He did so without a complaint, and watched her expectantly.

"I'm not sure where to begin," she said.

"Start with who you are," Legolas answered.

"That's the problem, you see," she replied, "I _don't _know who I am."

Legolas frowned. "Then how do you know your name is Ithilwen?"

"My name isn't Ithilwen," she said firmly and then seeing his puzzled look added, "Well it is. But it really isn't. Argh! It's the name the Lady gave me. I don't know who I am, where I come from, or why I was at Rivendell. All I know is that I woke up with a really bad headache in the middle of a beautiful forest. And then, I heard the sound of footsteps, and I got scared so I climbed onto the trees. And then you shot that arrow, which made me fall down. And then, I found out I couldn't speak. Is this making any sense?"

"Sort of," Legolas said. "Don't use so many 'and thens'."

She smiled sheepishly. "After I ran away from you, a kind elf lady found me, so I stayed with her. That day I was playing a chase game with her two children and we stumbled upon that meeting you were all holding. I ran away again, but then Arwen-sister found me."

"Arwen?"

Ithilwen nodded. "She coaxed me to follow her, and took me to Lord Elrond. I must've stayed at Rivendell for," she paused and counted on her fingers, "Five days. Lord Elrond healed my voice, but he couldn't make out why exactly it failed in the first place. He sent me here hoping the Lady would know who I am, and help me remember."

"But you still don't know?"

"The Lady said that she did not know, but she let me live here. I love Lothlórien," she sighed happily. "I don't mind not knowing who I am, quite honestly. It is frustrating sometimes, not knowing who you are and where you come from, but I got used to it. Besides, what better home than here?"

For someone who had been mute, she was certainly talking a lot, Legolas mused. "Why are you called Ithilwen, then?"

"The Lady named me. She said 'Ithil' meant moon, and because I kept staring at the moon, she thought it fitted me. So that's how I've become known as Ithilwen around here."

"Can you speak Elvish?"

"Some," she said shyly. "I've had to learn, because most elves here do not speak the Common Tongue. It is a beautiful language, so much more graceful than the awkward speech that we are using right now."

"Anyway," she said, changing the topic. "I saw your company walk through Lothlórien. There were hobbits!" she cried out in delight, "They were even cuter than I imagined. They're like little children, yet, I think there's more to them than meets the eye."

Legolas noted absently that that was precisely what Gandalf had told the council.

"And the dwarf!" Ithilwen continued breathlessly, "I didn't get a good view of him, but I saw his _huge_ beard! I wish I could've seen you all better, but it was all formality-formality, so I wasn't allowed. I snuck in between the crowds." She giggled slightly. "I've never seen such a strange company before." She frowned. "I heard the Lady and Lord speak of 'the nine', but I only saw eight. Did I miss someone, perhaps another hobbit?"

"Nay, my lady," Legolas replied solemnly, "You have not, though I wish it was so. One of our company fell into shadow- our wise guide, Gandalf the White."

Ithilwen gasped in shock. "_Mithrandir_!"

"You know the Grey Pilgrim?"

"I know _of_ him," Ithilwen corrected. "I have heard many tales of him from the Silvan Elves. I longed to meet him, but…" Ithilwen sighed. "What great evil could've overcome the Grey Pilgrim?"

"It was a great evil from the past- a demon of shadow and flame. The dwarves summoned it from delving too deeply into the ground, and it caused their destruction- the balrog."

Ithilwen stared at him in disbelief. "I thought they only existed within tales!"

"I'm afraid not."

Ithilwen tilted her head downwards sullenly. "I see now that perhaps Haldir was right in saying that there were evils which I cannot imagine. Yet it is difficult to think of evil things, when you are in such a fair place as Lothlórien."

"I believe that the March Warden is right. There are evils in this world which cannot be described by words alone," Legolas sighed, surprised at the turn of the conversation. Seeing the sad expression Ithilwen wore on her face, he changed the topic. "How did you come to know Haldir, for you seem particularly fond of him?"

Ithilwen smiled. "Haldir is like a big brother to me. He taught me how to fight, to shoot with a perfect aim, and how to use a sword. I miss him now that he is on duty, for I rarely seem him now." She sighed. "That was why I ran to the outer borders the other day, though I am not allowed. It is deemed unsafe. Yet I do not understand, if Haldir and his troops are allowed there, why am I not?"

"They are the protectors of Lothlórien. It is their duty," Legolas replied calmly.

"If they can risk their lives, then why can't I?" Ithilwen puffed indignantly. "After all, Lothlórien is my home too, and I would give anything to protect it."

"And I would not doubt it. But here I must agree with the March Warden- it is far too dangerous for you." And seeing her open her mouth to protest, Legolas spoke on. "Despite what you say about your skills, it is still too risky for you. Sometimes a battle is not decided on skill alone…"

"Still," Ithilwen sighed, defeated, "I do not like the feeling of staying back whilst others put their lives at risk. I am not one to sit and watch others fight. I'd rather be one of them."

Legolas smiled a rare smile. "Nor do you look the type," he said, amused. "You are certainly one with spirit- and a bright burning one, for that matter." He stood up, and offered her a hand. She gazed at him quizzically.

"Shall I take that as a compliment?" she asked, taking his hand and straightened herself."

"It is."

Ithilwen dusted herself gingerly. "Will you introduce me to the rest of your company?" she asked. "I would really like to meet the hobbits."

"Sure. And I'm sure they're just as eager to meet you, after hearing you at Nimrodel."

* * *

"It was you!" Pippin squeaked breathlessly.

Ithilwen smiled, taking an instant liking to the young excitable hobbit. "It was me indeed," she laughed, "What, may I ask, is your name, master hobbit?"

Pippin flushed so Merry answered for his friend. "His name is Peregrin Took, but we all call him Pippin. I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck, but call me Merry. They," he said, pointing to two other hobbits sitting behind them, "are our friends, Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee."

Ithilwen repeated the names silently to herself. She kneeled down onto the ground so she was at eye level with the hobbits. "Hallo," she greeted them in her usual friendly manner, giving them a bright smile. "Pleased to meet you all. I am Ithilwen."

"That's an elvish name," Frodo commented, straightening up and walking towards her, "Yet you are no elf."

"I'm not," Ithilwen agreed, "It is the name the Lady gave me. You are Frodo."

He nodded, and bowed to her. When he rose, their gazes locked. Ithilwen could not miss the pain in those beautiful cobalt eyes that mirrored hers. They were filled with terror and fear, they stung with corruption, and shadow crept over it still… Something burdens this small hobbit, yet she could not imagine what.

Ithilwen turned to the sound of shuffling footsteps to see a figure of similar height to the hobbits approach her. Yet this creature was no hobbit. He, at least she thought it was a he, was of a much sturdier build, and the long messy beard was an unmistakable sign that he was a-

"Dwarf!" she exclaimed excitedly, rushing towards him.

Gimli looked somewhat stunned, but let out a hearty laugh. "'Aye lass. I understand you have never seen one of my kinds before, then?"

Ithilwen blushed. "I apologize for my rudeness, master dwarf," she said humbly.

"It is no matter," Gimli said, waving the matter aside.

"And this is Boromir." Legolas, who was standing behind her, introduced her to the Gondor man. Boromir bowed to her honorably, and she returned his greetings with equal reverence, feeling odd at the man's stiff formality.

Ithilwen looked, and saw that behind Boromir stood a taller man with shaggy hair and dark deep eyes. "This is Aragorn," Legolas told her.

Ithilwen gasped. "You are Estel!"

Aragorn gave her a bow, and asked, "I ask, Lady, how you come to know that name?"

Ithilwen smiled. "I heard about you from Arwen-sister."

Aragorn's expression changed at the mention of Arwen's name. "How is Lady Arwen?" he asked Ithilwen.

"She is well," she told him brightly. "I have heard much about you, Estel-chan. Lady Arwen spoke to me many a times about your story."

"She… she did?"

Ithilwen nodded enthusiastically. "She spoke fondly of you," Ithilwen answered. She would've said something else, but something in Aragorn's face stopped me. She stammered to silence.

Pippin seized this moment of stillness. "Sing for us!" he begged.

Ithilwen smiled at the young hobbit, and whatever was troubling her flew from her mind.

* * *

A/N: I am VERY sorry for the slow update! I'm NOT abandoning this story. I shall continue it. Read, think, review! Many thanks. - Amy


End file.
